1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for guiding and positioning a self-propelled vehicle and, more particularly, to a method and system of guiding and positioning a self-propelled vehicle with sequential barcodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automation and computerization are some of the most popular trends in industry today; as a consequence, self-propelled vehicles are also becoming more important. From factory transportation to house cleaning, self-propelled vehicles can be utilized in a variety of environments. In order to enable a self-propelled vehicle to move in an open space, a reliable and intelligent guidance system is necessary.
In a prior art technique, image recognition and distance sensing techniques are combined with a predetermined map, and indoor positioning techniques, to plan a route to a destination. However, this technique requires many expensive sensors, and complex software algorithms, which leads to a high-cost guidance system. In addition, this technique also requires an environment having little variety and a low number of obstructions.
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art technique utilizes an illuminating strip for path tracking, and a customized coding system without sequential setting. This technique requires a specific coding sensor 11 and a separation mark 110 at every positioning point. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a guidance system that mitigates and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.